History L. Ericsson (actor)
History L. Ericsson (born February 18, 1905) is an not-retired actor since he was debuted in "Desolation Stathmore" (1919) and Vitaphone was introduced in "The Card Players" (1926). Career History became a child actor about 13 years old, he debuted in "Desolation Stathmore" (1919). In The Year 1925, Vitaphone was introduced. It stared in this film called "The Card Players" (1925 to the present), making it a huge franchise. It was released by Universal Pictures and Flower Film Production (now El TV Zapher Films) and it was filmed from September 14, 1924 until December 16, 1924. It was released in March 17, 1925, and it was considered a cultural phenomenon In February 18, 2005, History had reached his centenary, which he started to make movies as a kid, and had huge gallons of movies. In 2019, History is "The Man With 1000 Movies", and now, "Desolation Stathmore" turned 100. Family * Alison Ericsson (mother) (June 12, 1874-September 19, 1979) * History L. Ericsson Sr. (father) (August 5, 1877-January 5, 1954) * Eileen Ericsson (spouse) (March 21, 1902-August 17, 2009) * History L. Ericsson Jr. (born February 18, 1905) * Donna Ericsson (daughter) (born August 31, 1932) * History L. Ericsson III (son) (born April 18, 1934) *Thomas Cook (son) (born January 8, 1935) *Carol Cook (daughter) (born June 8, 1937) *Amy Ericsson (granddaughter) (born March 18, 1962) *Paul Ericsson (grandson) (born January 4, 1965) *Jake Cook (grandnephew) (born April 5, 1965) *Joyce Cook (grandniece) (born April 5, 1965) *Toby Ericsson (great-grandson) (born January 7, 1994) *Noah Ericsson (great-grandson) (born May 23, 1998) *Jake Cook Jr. (great-grandnephew) (born February 18, 1994) *Toby Ericsson Jr. (great-great-grandson) (born June 12, 2019) *Jake Ericsson (great-great-grandson) (born August 21, 2019) Movies # Desolation Stathmore (1919) # Brave Amigos (1920) # I Was A Teenage Mitchell (1920) # The Scary Movie (1921) # Exercise (1921) # Shadows (1922) # The Distant Future (1923) # The Crime (1924) # Horror Story (1924) # Gamma (1924) # The Card Players (1925) # Desolation Stathmore Part 2 (1925) # Children's Toys (1925) # The Card Players Part II (1926) # The Sad Movie of History L. Ericsson (1926) # 2031: A Space Odysseus (1926) # Primative (1927) # The Card Players Part III (1927) # The Card Players Part IV (1928) # Pygmalion (1928) # Back to the Past (1929) # The Card Players Part V (1929) # The Superheroes (1929) # Cyclopes (1929) # The Pub (1930) # History L. Ericsson: The First 25th Birthday (1930) # The Card Players Part VI (1930) # Radio Killed The Typewriter Star (1930) # The White Stalkings (1932) # The Card Players Part VII (1932) # The Great Train Robbery (1933) # The Card Players Part VIII (1933) # Desolation Stathmore Part 3 (1934) # Gamma 2: The Second Chapter (1935) # A Great Day (1935) # This is My Life (1936) # The Card Players Part IX (1937) # Children's Toys II (1937) # A Boy For Life (1938) # Easy (1938) # Love My Family (1939) # World War I (1939) # Grandma's Kisses (1940) # Girls (1940) # Hercules in El Zapher City (1940) # A Wonderful Christmas Time (1941) # Desolation Stathmore Part 4 (1941) # The 48th Movie of History L. Ericsson (1942) # Honey, I Shrunk History (1945) # Sorry (1945) # Now or Never (1946) # Some Of The Best!: History L. Ericsson's 42th Birthday (1947) # Old Town Road (1947) # History L. Ericsson in. . . "A Close Shave" (1948) # Frustrated (1949) # The Fifty-Sixth Movie of History L. Ericsson (1949) # Old Town Road 2 (1950) # History's New Motion Picture (1953) # The Unknown (1954) # The Card Players Part X: The Card Players Strike Back (1954) # The Crime (1954) (Remake of the 1924 movie) # 2031: A Space Odysseus (1955) (Remake of the 1926 movie) # The Final Mystery Film (1956) # The 1956 Murder Case (1956) # Dr. Brown (1957) # Aladdin (1957) (The 1957 Disney & El Zaphian Films movie) # Despicable (1958) # 2035: Callum's Future Classie (1959) # Uncredited (1960) # Australia (1960) # Emberly & Brentley (1961) # Food (1961) # Zombi (1961) # The 5 Babies (1962) # Liomanca (1962) # Kill a Dragon for God Sake (1963) # No! (1965) # The Park (1965) (Uncredited for Bill The Bad Guy) # Molly The Cat (1965) # Zombi 2 (1966) # Argosy (1967) # Three To Tango (1967) # The Breed Possessed (1968) # Rain (1971) # Trouble At The Supermarket (1972) # I'm Getting Murdered in the Morning (1972) # 2049 (1973) # Lady & Mike (1974) # Television Killed The Radio Star (1974) # Sarah K. (1975) # Zero To Hero (1976) # Happy 72nd Birthday, History L. Ericsson (1977) # Horrible Histories (1977) (Retired) # The Card Players XI: The Return of The Card Players (1980) (Back to make more films) # Troublemaking Huxley (1981) # The Best Day Ever (1981) # Back To The 50's (1982) # Nova (1982) # Imagine (1982) # History L. Ericsson's "The First 100th Movie Celebration" (1983) # James Element: The Fifth Element (1983) # Knox (1983) # Strangely (1984) # James Element Part II: The Fight (1984) # History L. Ericsson's "That's Entertainment" (1985) # James Element Part III: Lost (1985) # Mailman (1985) # White Horse Inn (1986) # Children's Toys 3 (1986) # Showboat (1987) # Horrible Histories 2 (1987) # Hollowback Girl (1988) # James Element Part IV: Shotgun (1988) # Mailman 2 (1989) # Desolation Stathmore Part 5 (1989) # Rain Rain Go Away (1990) # Children's Toys 4 (1991) # The Card Players Part X (1992) # Hockey (1992) # Help Wanted (1993) # The Mighty EZC (1994) # I Can't Do This! (1994) # The Worker (1995) # The Worker 2 (1996) # Desolation Stathmore Part 6: Collision Course (1998) # A Communication (1999) # The Late (2000) # Le Mans (2000) # The Big Plan (2002) # Handle (2003) # Le Mans 2 (2